Lovely
by Jinny2012
Summary: Misaki can sense him whenever he is near. Her heart flutters each time.


Misaki can sense him whenever he is near. Her heart flutters each time. Through the shop window, he would observe her every movement and expressions. Lately, he had been doing that frequently. Every time, she catches him looking at her, he didn't hesitate to break his eye contact. Watching her like this fascinates him. If you blinked for a second, you would've seen Kai smiling at his love interest. She looks away and blushes.

He stepped into the Card capital. "Welcome, my dear."_ What did I just say? Is there any chance that he didn't hear that? _Misaki quickly hid her face behind a book. She could hear his footsteps, approaching her. A mischievous smile spread across his face. "It's that your new way of greeting me?" "I didn't say anything, you've must be hearing things." "No, I heard you clearly," he yanked the book out of her hands. She kept her composure as she got up to place a box on the shelf; she stiffens when he was right behind her. "I'll help you," Kai pushes the heavy box along with Misaki, however his hands touched hers. It lingered there for a moment. Although the task was done, she couldn't move. _He is standing too close._ "Don't you have to be somewhere else?" She asked. "I would rather be here, with you, Misaki." "Eh?" She quickly moves away from him. Misaki is relief that no one was here, she would be embarrass if anyone to witness this scene.

Craving for something sweet. She left the assistant cat in charge of the store. It didn't take long, since the ice cream parlour was across the street. Upon her return, she decided to eat the ice cream outside. She shrieked when a pair of arms encircled her waist. "What are you doing here? I thought you left." Instead of answering her, he took a bite of her ice cream. "Hey," she flustered. "That was delicious," he licked his lips. "Could you kindly, let go?" Misaki tried to pry him off with her free hand. "I refuse," he just held her tighter. She had no choice but to eat her dessert, while he continues to embrace her from behind. _Why is this happening? My heart won't stop beating fast. It's his entire fault; it's because of him._

Seeing her finish eating, he withdrew his arms. Kai made her turn to face him. He took a strand of her lavender hair and tucked it behind her ear. Misaki's cheeks tinted pink. "You look cute when you blush." She was about to walk inside the shop, however he blocked her way. Kai gazing at her intently, then his eyes fell down to her lips. _Her lips look so kissable. _Misaki felt shy under his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." "Stop teasing me," she blushes furiously. Before he leaves, he swept her into his arms. Kai's lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widen from shock. She could see his eyes closed. Misaki tries to resist, however it was futile. She slowly closes her eyes. The way he kisses her made her feel light, like she was floating. The kisses were affectionate. It almost made her swoon. Unbeknownst to them, there were light flashes; Akari took several photos of the two. Silent like a ninja, the part-time photographer was already gone.

* * *

A week later. Everyone at the Card capital was looking at the latest magazine. Young women, all across Japan, had been voting online for their favourite couple. Jaws were dropped upon seeing photos of Misaki and Kai kissing. They won the cutest couple of the year. Shin was already passed out on the floor and the assistant cat meow happily to congratulate the new couple.

It was the pleasant evening, the sun disappearing below the horizon. Misaki was sitting by the riverside. She moved her legs towards chest, hugging them. She saw the magazine this morning at school. Everyone was talking about it. Even her friends congratulated her. She was too embarrassed to say anything. "Guess who?" Someone covered her eyes. "I know it's you, Kai." He withdrew his hands. Kai sat down next to her. "Do you feel cold?" Kai took her hands in his. He gently blew in her palms, to warm them. He was stunned when Misaki tackled him in a loving embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Would you like to have dinner at my house?" He asked. She nodded. Kai scooped up Misaki in his arms. "What are you doing? Put me down," her face was burning up. "I shall carry my koibito." He started walking along the street; he was heading to his house. "Starting from tomorrow, I will walk you home after school," he winks. "Eh?"

* * *

Kai kept his word. Every day, after school, they would walk home together. Today was raining; fortunately he brought an umbrella for them to share. He was holding the umbrella, in his right hand, while she was holding onto his left arm. They were walking together, enjoying each other's company. "You're officially my girlfriend," he pulled her closer to him, making her blush. "You're right, my koibito," she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Kai's cheeks redden. _Misaki, once you hold me, I promise I won't ever let you go. _


End file.
